Invincible
by GatewaysDiary
Summary: I thought you cared for me but then you had to leave me, I thought you were my savor but then you had to betray me, I thought you were invincible but then you had to die. Full summary inside. Please R/R, This is Yaoi don't like don't read.
1. Prologue: September 17

_Invincible_

_I thought you cared for me but then you had to leave me, I thought you were my savior but then you had to betray me, I thought you were invincible but then you had to die._

Five years ago on the night of September 17 blood flowed from the Hiwatari Manson, as a murder was committed. Young Kai was present when his own Grandfather carried out the deed of taking his brother from this world. Never able to put the past behind him Kai became just what his Grandfather wanted, a person dead to the world and those around him. Kai remained as such until the caring of a certain Neko-jin broke through the cold bladers shields. Now five years later on September 17 Kai must decide whether to let Rei in or keep him in the dark.

This is the prologue just F.Y.I. hopefully I can get the real first chapter up soon but until then here is your taste.

This is a story is for a friend of mine who has been bugging me to write it forever, Anyways I hope you all like it and enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything that belongs with it.

* * *

_I laid down shaking as tears threatened to flood from my eyes. The screaming never stopped, the pain was always there. The abbey was hell on earth and my own Grandfather was the devil behind it. I was lucky though, I was protected from most of the pain that all the other kids at the Abbey felt every day._

_A shadow moved into my room from the dark corridor. I felt a hand stroke my shoulder blades and I turned around. Deep crimson eyes framed by slate colored bangs looked down at me. I was still shaking as the person pulled me closer to him._

_"Kai are you alright? I am so sorry I haven't been here in so long. Grandfather had me running errands all week." I dug my head into the strong shoulder that held me. "I'm fine now." He hugged me closer before I heard the door slam open. The elder crimson eyed boy let me go and I wanted to grab back onto him. "Luka!" The older boy stood glancing back at me with a sympathetic longing._

_"Yes Grandfather?" The boy said turning to face the enraged man. Voltaire smacked the boy, a stream of blood emitting from his mouth. "You know what you worthless boy. You think because you finished those few chores that you can run around and do whatever you please. You still belong to me or must I remind you of that?"_

_Luka rubbed his cheek, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "No grandfather I know my place." Voltaire's glare turned on me. "You, what are you doing lying in bed? I thought you were training?" He took a step towards me and I shrunk back. To my relief Luka stepped in front of him, his eyes on me as he sent an unspoken message, 'I'll protect you.'_

_"I told him to stay in bed. I don't know if you know this or not grandfather but Kai has been very sick for the last few weeks." I saw the anger flare up in Voltaire's eyes as Luka told him this. "You think you have the power to override my decisions Boy. He wouldn't be sick if he was stronger, maybe his discipline has not been strict enough." Voltaire said stepping forward again, Luka grabbed his arm. "Your constant punishment is the reason he has been so ill. I'll take care of my brother you focus on your worthless company."_

_Voltaire backhanded him hard, sending blood spraying from his mouth and putting him on his knees. I pulled myself up in the bad and felt my gut twist. I held my hands over my mouth as I stared coughing, the longer I coughed the more violent it got._

_I felt a hand press onto my back and pull me into a tight embrace. The door slammed shut as Voltaire left the room. My coughing slowed and when I had my breath again I started to cry. Two strong hands were placed on both sides of my face, pulling me back to look at the crimson eyes of Luka. "Kai don't let Grandfather get to you alright? You never have to worry because I will always protect you." I grabbed him as I pushed the tears back. "You promise?" I whispered wanting to make sure of his words. Luka pulled me back into his arms stroking my hair back. "I promise Kai I will protect you with every breath in my body."_

My eyes flew open as the dream melted away into darkness. I pulled myself up right as memories resurrected by the dream floated into my mind. I allowed myself to glance at the clock on the nightstand. 4:24, that was the most I had slept in years. It seemed that I hadn't really slept since my grandfather had started taking care of me.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed being careful to be as quite as possible knowing the light-sleeping neko-jin lay in the bed across the room. When my feet hit the floor however I knew my stealth was shot. Twin amber pools glanced up catching sight of me without having to wait to adjust to the darkness.

The owner of the amber eyes sat up in his bed. "Another nightmare?" I had stopped keeping them secret from the neko-jin a little over a year ago since we always shared hotel rooms and he was always such a light sleeper. With a slight nod I stood up and threw on some jeans.

The neko-jin grabbed a hair-band from the table and penned back his long raven locks. "Walk?" He asked. I shook my head once again without looking at him. At one point he would just ask if I was going for a walk but after I came back bloodied up he started going with me.

After throwing on my scarf I glanced over my shoulder. "Ready?" I asked, he threw on a deep red Chinese style shirt over some black pants and walked beside me. "Yeah let's go," We walked out the door of the nice hotel. It was mid-September and Moscow was already a sheet of white.

We walked towards the park not a word shared between us, as it normally was; we never talked until we got to the park. I don't know why we did that, but we did. The street lights providing little light on the moonless night. The night was so similar to how it was five years ago I felt like I had stepped back in time. If only I could, step back in time and change everything that had happened on this very night five years ago.

The lake came into view as we traveled up the snow covered way. The night air ruffled up my hair, blowing my slate bangs in front of my eyes. When we got to the park I kept my eyes down, following the foot prints left by some previous person. I walked over the bridge stopping in the center of the frozen wasteland. I thought back six years to the first time I walked over this very bridge, to the person who had brought me here and I felt more alone then I had in years. "So,"

A voice cut into my recollection, I looked up as amber eyes staring back into my crimson ones. Maybe I wasn't quite as alone as I felt. The neko-jin leaned onto the guardrail, not looking at me. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" I leaned back against the rail looking at the water on the opposite side of the bridge. I didn't respond to the question which was my way of saying no.

The breeze began to pick up as morning got closer to breaking. We always made it back before anyone knew we were gone so I wasn't worried. The snow began to fall again as we stood in silence. "Hey punks come here!" I rolled my eyes, thugs or should I say wanna-be-thugs. For the last week it seemed that a new group of these thugs had tried to mess with us.

My friend stood up straight. "Get lost." He said and I stood up beside him. "Give it up Rei they aren't worth it." Rei glanced at me before nodding in agreement. "I said come here you freaks." I turned around, man did I ever hate punks. The lead guy stood there like he was the king of the world. He was in his late twenties with dirty blond hair that had the tips died teal, his emerald eyes flashing in as the early morning sun reflected off them.

"Kai," Rei said warily seeing the anger flare up in my eyes. "Excuse me?" I said hoping these wanna-be's would get the message. The lead guy snorted, did I mention how much I hated punks. "I said come here. But if you are going to be like that you can just leave your valuables with the hot thing beside you and go." What the fuck was wrong with this guy. I glanced over at Rei who had paled at the guys comment. "Fuck off." I said before turning around to find they had surrounded us.

The lead wanna-be started walking towards us flashing one of those smiles that said, got you. "Maybe you didn't hear me I said leave your things with hot stuff beside you and get lost." Anger flared up in my gut, first off no one told me what to do and second of whatever this sick pervert had in mind for Rei there was no way I was going to let him do it. Rei tensed beside me as the man got closer.

"Come on, you know you want to play with us you-" Before he could finish with his sick thought I rammed into his stomach with my fist, sneering down with satisfaction, it didn't last long however. My action sent his wanna-be followers into a frenzy. With their leader down however Rei became animated again. Helping me take the wanna-be's down one at a time. I was so wrapped up in my fight with my guys that I didn't notice that the lead punk had managed to get himself to his feet. "Stop right there!"

I stopped where I was not bothering turning around. "Turn around." I did as he said. When I turned my suspicions were confirmed. The lead wanna-be had drawn a gun and pinned Rei to the ground, the gun pressed up against his jaw. The leader was sitting on Rei, penning his arms under him, as to make sure Rei couldn't fight back. Even though Rei was strong there was no way he could get away from a man twice his size, who had by far the upper hand. "Now drop your valuables and get out of here." I pulled my wallet from my pocket and dropped it at the man's feet. "Please I know you little losers always have blades." I ground my teeth as I pulled Dranzer from my other pocket and threw it by my wallet.

"Search him and if you were holding anything back. Your friend is going to get a hole put right through his gorgeous face." I got ticked off all over again, as the wanna-be's started searching me. One of them pulled my scarf back and smiled. What could he have found? "Hey boss, look at this." He pulled something from around my neck, a silver pendent with a deep red gem in the middle of it, shit I had forgotten about that.

The lead guy smiled as he shifted his weight from Rei's back to his shoulders. "Bad boy, holding back when your friend's life is at stake. I guess you don't appreciate having someone by your side, so I'll correct that over sight of yours." Rei tried to struggle as the man dug the gun into soft skin under Rei's throat. Fear began to control my actions before my brain could processes what was happening. I pushed past the men that had surrounded me. When I was only a few steps away the man smiled. "Got you." He turned the gun far before I realized what had happened. I felt the bullet enter my body in a burst of pain as the metal ripped through the flesh on my chest.

"Kai!" I heard a voice scream. I fell to my knees, no longer being able to breathe. My arms soon gave away and I was face down in the snow. A hand grabbed my head and pulled it from the snow, flipping me onto my back. Amber eyes staring into mine, I gasped for breath. "You idiot," I heard him whisper as he ran his hand over the hole in my chest. "Don't think you are off the hook just yet, kitten." I saw the man standing above us, the barrel of the gun aimed right at my head.

Rei turned around his golden eyes sliting in rage. "Damn you!" He lunged at the man but was soon over powered as the man brought the butt of the gun down on the Neko-jin's head. The wanna-be leader picked Rei up and threw him over his shoulder before tossing something's into the snow next to my head. "You can have those." The man chuckled. As he turned with Rei, I looked down at the snow beside my head. Dranzer, my wallet, even my pendent all had been returned, all but the one thing that truly mattered _Rei._

* * *

{A}{N}

Alright there you go, your first chapter.

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed your taste hopefully it will only get better.

Please, Please, Please R/R if you can't tell this one is going to be yaoi so if that offends you please don't read.

Thanks for reading,

GatewaysDiary.


	2. Here without you

Alright I am so psyched about all the feedback I got for the prolog and really hope that this first chapter meets expectations.

I am sorry that it took me too long to get this up. (Sorry Kay I know your spring break is like gone ) It's just trying to get things going for a new story always takes me a bit. Hope you all enjoy anyways

_Invincible_

_I thought you cared for me but then you had to leave me, I thought you were my savor but then you had to betray me, I thought you were invincible but then you had to die._

Five years ago on the night of September 17 blood flowed from the Hiwatari Manson, as a murder was committed. Young Kai was present when his own Grandfather carried out the deed of taking his brother from this world. Never able to put the past behind him Kai became just what his Grandfather wanted a person dead to the world and those around him. Kai remained as such until the caring of a certain Neko-jin broke through the cold bladders shields. Now five years later on September 17 Kai must decide whether to let Rei in or keep him in the dark.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I am sure some of you are glad I don't

* * *

I stood in the dark room, looking out the open window at the world below. The wind blew ever so slightly brushing me with the scent of late fall. I slammed the window shut hating seeing the world at peace. Everything had just continued as if nothing had changed, but I hadn't. Looking around at the room I felt sick all over again; the bed on the right wall that hadn't been touched in months, the clothes that remained in the closet, everything reminding me of what was lost.

The knock on the door came again. How many times did I have to tell them to go away? "Kai? It's me Max I have your lunch." I walked over to the door, working hard to make myself pass the empty space in the room. "Just drop it and go." I said opening the door. Max walked in and began to drop the tray on Rei's bed. "NOT THERE!" I yelled startling the blond, who sat it down on my bed instead. "Kai you can't blame yourself for what happened; besides we'll find him it is only a matter of time."

I closed my eyes images of the neko-jin flooding my mind. "Yes I can blame myself Max because it was my fault. Beside don't be so naive there has been no sign of him for over two months, by now he is either dead or," I couldn't finish my thought, my eyes flying open as I remembered the sicko that had taken him. "Or what Kai?" Max asked seeing the deepening hatred that filled my eyes with every second that I thought about that man. "Or even if we could find him the Rei we knew is dead." Max looked away, tears coming to his bright blue eyes.

It had been hard on everyone, to lose Rei. He had always been the one that Tyson and Max had looked to for help and advice and the only one I had ever allowed myself to trust. That was why him being gone was my fault. They had taken him from me, they had wanted my most valuable possession and they had gotten it. Although to call him my possession was a lie among itself, he had never been mine. Tyson and Max didn't understand what had happened and I wasn't going to explain it to them.

"Kai, you can't think like that. Rei is really strong I mean there is a chance that he is fine, maybe even waiting for us to find him." My hands clinched into fist by my side. "I hope you are wrong Max." The blond looked up at me tears still held in the corners of his eyes. "Why! Why would you want me to be wrong?" I put my hand to the door, giving Max the hint to get out. "Because if he is waiting for us, we don't even have a clue as to where he could be and everyone else in this world has given up looking. Face it Max, Rei Kon is dead and there is nothing any of us can ever do that will change that."

Max's hand clinched into fist as Tyson ran up alerted by the raising voices. "What is going on?" Max walked towards the door not looking at me or Tyson as he exited. "Kai," Max whispered as he stood at the door. "Just because no one else believes it, don't give up on Rei, please. You can't do that because we all have to believe in him and if you don't then there really is no hope." When Max was out of sight I shut the door on Tyson there was no way I was going to deal with him.

Slowly I made my way over to the bed, where the food sat. It was a basic soup, what else since no one could cook, that had always been Rei's job. Shaking my head I sat down. Everything reminded me of him, he was on my mind all the time and I hadn't realized it until he was gone but it had always been like that. I always thought about the neko-jin with those irresistible golden eyes, the way he moved and acted captivated me in every way. I began to think back to the past, how much he had done for me that I had never noticed.

It wasn't till I see the nightstand did I come back to the present. Dranzer sat there unused since Rei's disappearance the way she would remain until Rei was returned alive. Beside Dranzer was the thing that had cost me everything, the silver pendent with the red gem that I had treasured more than life itself. Funny that something that tied me to hope would cause me so much pain.

* * *

_I looked over the frozen lake, searching as far as I could. "So what do you think Kai?" I looked up the deep crimson eyes that stood out even more in the surrounding white. "It's so cool." I said looking around at the park. It was like a wonderland for me, I hadn't really been allowed out much so when Luka took me away it was the best time of the year. "I am glad you like it. Mother use to take us here but you were too little to remember that." Unlike Luka I had no strong memories of our mother, I knew she had loved us and that she had died when I was still little but because of the latter I had no real ties to her._

_For as long as I could remember my family had consisted of my grandfather Voltaire and my brother Luka and that was it. When it came down to it though the only one I could trust was Luka. "Kai do you remember when I promised you that I would always protect you?" I looked up as crimson meet crimson, his full of pain and regret, mine still full of wonder and hope. "I want to give you something so you can always think back to that promise."_

_Reaching around his neck he unclipped something before bending down. A sliver pendent in hand, it was beautiful. The pendent itself was light silver with delicate engraftments flowing up the side, swirling to the center where they surrounded the deep red gem in the middle. "What is it?" I asked as he placed it in my hands. "It belonged to our mother years ago before she passed it to me." I saw the sad smile on Luka's face as he said this and remembered how close he had been to our mother. "She said that this pendent is a promise to the one you love. A promise to never leave them and to always protect them."_

_He closed my hand around the pendent. "That is why I am giving it to you Kai so you will always remember the promise I made you." I nodded as I ran my fingers over the red gem in the middle. "Kai there is one other thing," Looking up at him I saw him smile, the only kind thing I had ever known. "You must promise to hold onto it until you find the one that you are willing to give your life to protect, understand?"I put the pendent around my neck as Luka looked out at the world of white. "I understand. Luka?" He turned his view to look at me his smile still bright making me smile myself. "Yes Kai what is it?" I grabbed his hand. "I'll always protect you too." As he laughed I could see his eyes brighten. "Come on Kai it's getting late and September is no time to be out late in Moscow." I looked back over the ice and snow at the gorgeous plains of white._

_"We can come back here right Luka?" He smiled sadly at me as we walked away and I couldn't figure out what I had said that had made him so sad. "Of course."_

* * *

I could feel the pressure in my chest building up. It wasn't fare! My life had been shit anyways so why did fate have to hate me. I had had everything taken away from me and now finally when I found someone I was willing to let in fate had to be bitchy and rip them away. My anger flooded through my body ending in my fist colliding with the wall behind the bed. The searing pain the ripped up my arm was of little concern to me.

I could feel myself dying to the world again and what is worse I didn't care, even after I had worked so hard to change. I was allowing myself to fall right back to where I was before. I picked up the pendent and slid it over my head, the feel of the chilled silver strangely foreign after its two month absences. I threw the scarf around my neck, sliding on shoes before ripping opening the window.

The sun had slide ever so slightly behind the dissent hill tops that lined the horizon. Taking a deep breath I stood up onto the sill of the window. The wind whipping my slate bangs around my face, I look down the three stories at the snow covered world below that concealed all hidden dangers the earth held.

A pair of golden eyes flicker into my mind followed by crimson, I felt my eyes burn as unshed tears threatened to fall. With a deep breath I looked back at the earth below that offered my escape, acting before my mind could talk me out of it I jumped.

"Kai!" A voice echoed into my mind with a flash, I saw the earth coming up fast, my tuned reflexes acting quickly; I was somehow able to turn in a way that allowed me to roll out of my swan dive and divert the blow over my whole body.

I searched for the origin of the voice that I had heard but I was alone. Not a soul within five miles of my location. I began to run hoping to find the voice that had saved me. Soon enough though I forgot my purpose for running and was simply running with no destination in mind. At some point my reflexes convinced my body to run down a familiar street. I had traveled this path time and time before but this time there was one stark difference. This time I was alone.

My sprint gave way to a walk as the snow covered cement gave way to grass. My mind was pulled back to times past, a whirlwind of thoughts that all reverted back to this very park and the two people who had walked this path with me.

One who swore to protect me, my blood, my savor, and the one I thought was invincible. The other who had been there since our first meeting, my closest friend, my comfort, the one I had always taken for granite. Both had been taken from me and in a cruel twist of fate both had been taken from me on the same Godforsaken day.

September had come and gone along with October and winter had yet to truly start. Still at that very moment I couldn't imagine a colder world.

* * *

**{A}{N}**

**:** Thanks I am glad you enjoyed it.

**Suzanne: **Thanks for the support as always you are an awesome reviewer.

**VeekaIzhanez: **Thanks

**My Own Demise: **You are welcome and I am soooo sorry like I said at the top. Anyhow yes you should be honored to be who Kagen is based off, I love Kagen to death. I am glad you like it since I am writing it for you.

Thanks for reading (please keep R/R)

GatewaysDiary


	3. Rules of the game

NOTE PLEASE READ: Translations for this chapter are at the end so please if you want to know as you read feel free to look.

I am sorry this has taken me so long, between bugs on my computer and the fact that I kind of got tunnel vision on getting my other story done; I sort of forgot this one for a moment. Oh well it is here and it is pretty good if I do say so myself.

_Invincible_

_I thought you cared for me but then you had to leave me, I thought you were my savor but then you had to betray me, I thought you were invincible but then you had to die._

Five years ago on the night of September 17 blood flowed from the Hiwatari Manson, as a murder was committed. Young Kai was present when his own Grandfather carried out the deed of taking his brother from this world. Never able to put the past behind him Kai became just what his Grandfather wanted a person dead to the world and those around him. Kai remained as such until the caring of a certain Neko-jin broke through the cold bladders shields. Now five years later on September 17 Kai must decide whether to let Rei in or keep him in the dark.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or anything that goes with it, since my Beyblade broke, *sigh*

Enjoy!

**********

I walked around for a while without a true destination in mind but soon hunger got the better of me There was no way I was going back to the hotel not knowing that Tyson and Max would be there and no doubt ask questions about how I had gotten away. Questions I sure as hell didn't fell like answering. Still I was hungry.

I began to walk down a street until it began to look like I had made a wrong turn. I hadn't of course, Luka had taken me to a little family owned joint when we were younger, he claimed they had food that was almost as good as our mothers, although he would always stress the word almost.

It was a beat up little place, the owners husband had passed away about two years ago, which was really sad seeing as how they had kind of adopted me and Luka. They were like our none-insane parents (which we had never had). Faina had cared for me like I was her real flesh and blood and had comforted me when Luka had died. Most of the time she was the closest thing I had to real family (Excluding the nut job Grandfather I had been given)

The sign for Faina's kuhnya (Kitchen for those of you who don't speak Russian) was just like the place, simple. One of those things you had to know it was there. The people who did know however were as loyal as they came and ate there a good many times a week.

When I walked in a smile threatened my lips as the familiar sent surrounded me. "Kai lybov'!" a voice called and soon I was enveloped in a hug. "It's good to see you to Faina." She pulled me back looking me up and down, her torques eyes shining brightly as she gazed at me. It had been far too long since I had stopped in. She narrowed her eyes as she met mine.

"Lybov' what's the matter?" I shook my head slightly; there was one drawback to coming here. I couldn't lie to Faina. "A lot of things, but it doesn't matter." She frowned slightly as she led me to the booth I had occupied every time I had come here since I was little. "Kai lybov, please tell me the truth. I haven't seen you this down since dear Luka's death."

I took a deep breath knowing she wouldn't drop it easily. "I just haven't had a good past couple of months." She opened her mouth to press more but is cut short by the sound of glass shattering.

Her view turns from me to the front of the store and the origin of the sound. "Prenebrezhitelʹno malo rebyatishek." I heard her mumble blowing a stray strand of brown hair from her eyes before standing up. "Excuse me but I thought I told you to leave." There was a low chuckle that for some reason sent a spike of adrenaline through my body. "Aw, come on. We just wanted to _play, _you know have some fun_?_"

My blood ran cold as my mind flashed back two months. _'Come on, you know you want to __**play**__ with us you-' _There was no doubt in my mind as I stood to face the intruders. The person in the middle had teal tipped blond hair that touched just past his ears, his bright green eyes flickering as he stared down the women in front of him.

The adrenaline spike that had started in me went into hyper drive as I dove at the gang. I landed on the leader "Where. The. Hell. Is. Rei!" I growled pounding in the words with fists to his cocky face. Two of his members finally snapped from their shock and tried to pull me off him. No way was that happening.

I spun around catching one of them in the side of the head with my fist and sending him to the ground. I kicked backwards smashing into the next guy's chest with a creak and hoping I had broke at least a few ribs.

He too dropped to his knees; the others lost their nerve fast and ran like there was no tomorrow, which if they had stayed there might not have been for them. I caught sight of the leader trying to sneak away, to hell with that.

I gripped the back of his shirt and tossed him at the wall, when his head snapped back I had to suppress a laugh of joy. When he began to pick himself up again I decided it was time for answers. I gripped the front of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. "Where is Rei?!" I hissed again.

The guys lip was spilt open and blood pooled down his forehead but he just laughed. "He said you would do something like this, but God did it take you long enough." I felt anger swell up in my chest and I cracked his head against the wall again. "Shut up! Don't talk unless it is to tell me where he is!"

The guy reached into his pocket and pulled at a large brown envelope. "He said to give this to you when you came looking for your friend." Kai glanced at the envelope. "Who told you to give this to me?" The guy shrugged and laughed as blood collected around his lips.

"I don't know. He is the one who told us that you would be walking with that hot thing and that we were to take him. Then he said to give you this." I took the envelope from the guy not really sure whether I should believe him or not. Something told me however he was telling the truth.

This guy wasn't smart enough to tie his own shoes much less have cornered him and Rei they way they had. Someone else had to be calling the shots, they had planned it. Down to the location we would be in. Somehow this made things worse in a way, because it meant someone had been watching us all the other times we had walked and talked, all the times I had thought it was safe.

I threw the guy towards the door. "Get the hell out of here and if you know what's good for you you'll never come back, got it." The guy having completed his mission ran out fast. I took a deep breath turning back to face the dinner.

Bright eyes meet mine; crap I had forgotten she was there. She crossed her arms playfully, a smile creeping onto her lips. "So who's Rei?" She asked sounding as innocent as she could. I felt a blush creeping onto my face and quickly turned back to the table, and away from her, to hide it. "He's a friend of mine."

I sat down and she sat down across from me as I began to open the envelope. "Just a friend?"She asked casually and I felt my whole face heat up, my mouth parting slightly from surprise and it taking all my will power to not just let my jaw full out drop. "Um, Faina are you calling me Gay?"

She chuckled slightly before shrugging her shoulders. "Kai lybov' love is love and once you find it there is nothing that can deter it." I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're avoiding the question."

She smiles kindly at me. "Are you?" She said in a knowing tone. I flushed, the truth was I had never really thought about it before, in fact I had never even thought anyone was cute, until Rei that is. "Well then, I guess I am." I said more telling myself then her since she seemed to already know.

Taking a deep breath I poured out the content of the envelop. A jewel case fell out first, across the front, wrote in black sharpie was two simple words. "Watch this." I looked to Faina who took it from me. "Follow me Lybov'." We walked past the dinner and into the kitchen. She opened up a door and inside was a break room.

I blinked twice, shock in case you don't understand my reactions. "I didn't even know this place had a brake room." She smiled at me and led me inside. There was a worn out black sofa that sat cattycornered in the corner of the room. A small T.V with a built-in DVD player was propped up on what looked like an old microwave stand. "Kai lybov', you might want to sit down. I am sure that you are going to need to."

Under normal circumstances I would have simply shrugged off the suggestion and stood, but this nut case had the nerve to not only take Rei but to send me a tape to gloat about it, so I sat.

Faina placed in the DVD and came to stand behind me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. When the tape began to play however everything else faded away. There was a single figure sitting in a chair in the middle of a dimly room, his features obscured by shadows.

"Hello Kai," The figure soothed bitterness clear in his voice. I tensed in my seat, you was this guy? "You don't know me so stop trying to figure it out, but trust me I know you." I leaned forward, what did this guy want? "In fact I know everything there is to know about you, including your dark little secret, you murderer." Blood froze in my vanes as he leveled this insane accusation at me. He chuckled slightly as he no doubt began to picture my face at his words. "That's right I know your secret Kai Hiwatari, I know the truth but the question is do you? Do you know who you murdered Kai? You murdered the most perfect person on the face of the earth; you murdered Luka Hiwatari, Kai!" I fell back, the hand on my shoulder leaving suddenly. "Yes that's right Kai. You murdered him, my angel and you got away with it."

Slowly the man's voice began to rise. "We were finally going to be together, he was my completion and you ripped him away from me and because you were his brother everyone turned a blind eye to the fact that it was you that killed him. But I didn't." My head was spinning for two reasons, one because there was no way I would have ever even considered hurting Luka much less kill him and two Luka was strait!

"He was to be mine and you stole him away. Because of that I have spent years contemplating my revenge; you however have made getting revenge very hard. Until recently that was, tell me did you really believe that you deserved to have such an angel by your side?"

My heart began pounding again, so he was the one that had taken Rei. "I had thought about letting it go, letting you live your life alone as you had forced me to do. My plans however changed when you found that angel, why should you have someone like that when you stole mine away. So I am turning the tides and taking back what belonged to me in the first place. I had originally planned on killing your angel as you had mine," My hands curled into fist, kill? He wouldn't, he couldn't kill Rei.

"But I changed when I saw him up close; well let's just say my conscious wouldn't allow me to slaughter such an angel for the purpose of proving a point to the likes of you." He laughed slightly. "So I am going to make you a deal. We are going to play a little game the rules are simple. You do what I say when I say it. If you don't I will taken from you forever what you care about most. No cops, the others aren't allowed to know, this is between you and me. If you succeeded in surviving the game you win, if you miss a challenge, break a rule, or are late, I win. The stakes are as simple as the rules; if you somehow win I will return to you what you don't deserve. If you lose however, which is far more likely, I will take him as Luka's replacement and you will never see him again. Simple right? I'll be nice and give you your first challenge. Your first challenge is on that paper in the envelope, follow it to the letter. Oh by the way I suppose you'll need to know this, you only have one month to win otherwise you lose by default and I will take my prize."

The man stood and walked out of the cameras view. I turned to Faina assuming he was done, but when I heard Faina gasp I knew he wasn't. Turning back around my eyes saw what I didn't want to see. The man stood there, frosted blue eyes and snow white hair contrasted by the other that stood by him. Long raven hair caked with blood, amber eyes that shone with tears. My stomach twisted as I gazed at the sight.

Rei's red garment had been ripped down the front a long cut on his shoulder, his hair cut out of its wrap flowing by his side. His arms were bound behind his back and a gag was secured in his mouth. The man beside him pressed against him, his lips hovering above Rei's neck. This had been recorded two months ago. I felt sick when I thought about what could have possible happened to the tiger since this video had been made. The man smiled as he ran his hand down Rei's side, making Rei shake slightly. Anger flooded through me as I saw the man pressing closer.

"I do need to think you for this Kai. If it wasn't for you I would have never found the person who could possible take my loves place. So don't worry if you don't want to play, I'll take good care of your little angel here." He wrapped an arm around Rei's waist and pulled him as close as he could. Tears slid down Rei's cheeks as he stared into the camera pleadingly. "Remember Kai, one month or I'll take him for myself, understand Kai?" He picked up a remote of the chair, his lips returning to their place above Rei's neck. "We'll be waiting for your answer Kai Hiwatari." As he said my name he bit into Rei's neck, gaining a slight cry from the neko-jin, with the press of a button the camera went dead and the screen went blank.

**********

Translations

Prenebrezhitelʹno malo rebyatishek means Disrespectful little brats

Lybov' means love

Kuhnya means Kitchen

{A}{N}

**Not-Completely-Insane:** I am so honored about everything! Thanks for your review

**Suzanne: **I am glad you are liking them both stories.

**Black wolf-kot: **Hey glad your liking it and I am almost positive I corrected that over-site in this chapter, thanks for pointing it out for me, I never would have noticed.

Hey there is one more thing I want to know is there any of you (or do you know anyone) who is really good at writing song fics and doesn't totally despise the Ray/Mariah (Rei/Mao) paring send me a PM because there is a song fic I am dying to see become real but I suck at writing song fics,

Thanks for all the reviews and adds to alerts and everything else you guys have done.

Hope you enjoyed,

GatewaysDiary


	4. The First Challenge

Hello again everyone! I am sorry that this has taken me so long. I got distracted. Te-he

**Rei: **What?!I'm captured and you got distracted?!

**Kai: **What did you expect Rei? Shiny things distract her.

**Me: **Hey you two you better be nice to me. Remember I control your fate! *Kai holds up something shiny* Oh shiny!

**Rei: ***Face Palm*our controller will be back shortly but until then enjoy this chapter of her torturing us.

**Me: **Hey! *runs back in* I thought I told you two to stay quite about this chapter! Kai give the disclaimer and both of you are going to stay quite from now on! Understand!

**Kai: **Fine. Alex doesn't own Beyblade and it's a good thing she doesn't because she is insane, is that good?

**Me: **Perfect!*smiles* Alright enjoy everyone! And you two go to your rooms!

I stared at the blank screen far after the image had faded. Questions ran through my head at a million miles an hour but the thoughts always came back to one thing, he had Rei and was challenging me to find him. To prove that I was worthy of having Rei, but there was one big issue that had to do with the last thing he had said. I had one month to win, but one month since when? Since he took Rei? If that was the case I had already lost, a month since he gave the tape to the nut case who gave it to me, I had no idea when that could have been. So I had to pray it was option three.

That my timer was going to start when I accepted the first challenge. I had no idea how he would know I had accepted or not but I had to hope he would. Shaking slightly from adrenaline I grabbed the envelope off the couch. "Kai Lybov' please think about this. It is obvious this person is unbalanced; it could be very dangerous for you to accept this challenge."

Blood rushed through my head in a wave. _What had she just said? _"Faina, I can't leave him." I said locking eyes with her. I could see the sadness and fear in her eyes. "Kai, you don't even know if he is still alive. Please Lybov' I don't want to see you get hurt." Then it clicked the fear in her eyes. "Faina, you know this guy, don't you?" She met my gaze and held it, her eyes flickering brightly with long withheld emotions. "Kai," She began quietly but I sharpened my glare. "Faina tell me the truth." I hissed sharply. "Yes," She whispered as she fell back on the chair behind. She buried her head into her hands as tears escaped her eyes and flooded down her cheeks.

I walked over to her standing slightly above her. She looked up tears still fresh. "Lybov' I'm sorry. I never meant for things to go this far. I thought after Luka's death that this was all over but I guess I was wrong." I kneeled down in front of her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Faina please tell me. Who is he?" Faina whipped at her eyes. "Five years ago Luka came to me. He said he was in danger but that he couldn't tell me why. He feared what it might cause for you. I asked him if it was his grandfather and he told me that it wasn't him." I allowed my hands to slip from her shoulders. "If It wasn't Grandfather then why was Luka afraid?"

"It was him Kai! The man that has taken you friend, he had confronted Luka and told him that if he didn't return his affection that he would kill you." I allowed my mouth to drop slightly. "But how would he even know about me?" Faina took a shaky breath, clearly upset by the memories. "He had followed you and your brother for years. Observing everything you did, learning your routines until he knew them better then even you did. He was obsessed with Luka and he was willing to do anything he could to have him." I stood up already seeing where this was going. "Including using me." Faina nodded.

"Your brother came to me for help; he came to me to ask me to protect you." "To protect me, why?" Faina smiled weakly at me. "You knew your brother as well as I did Kai. He did everything in his power to protect you, including giving his own life." I shook my head thinking back on the events of my brother's death. "No, Voltaire killed Luka, not some crazy obsessed freak." Faina stood and gripped my shoulders tightly. "Luka told Voltaire he was in love with this guy knowing that Voltaire wouldn't stand for it."

I staggered back falling from her reach. _What did she just say? Luka lied to Grandfather about that? _"He told Grandfather that but he knows how Grandfather feels about. . ." I allowed my words to trail of seeing what she was saying. "Luka was no use to him dead, and you where no use to him without Luka. Luka saw no way around it. By lying to Voltaire Luka insured that you would be safe. The man would no longer seek you out and Voltaire would watch you closer than ever to make sure that you wouldn't turn out like he thought Luka did." I couldn't help finding the irony in this all. Not to mention the horror in finding all this out. _That's why this guy was doing this, out of a need for revenge. Rei is in danger because my brother had protected me. _

"He came to me to ask me to make sure that you stayed safe." I opened my mouth slightly before being able to form words. "You knew what he was doing didn't you?" She hugged me as close as she could. "Please believe me I had no idea what he was planning on doing, if I had I would have done everything I could to stop him. After it happened however I decided that it would be safer for you if you never knew the truth."

"So what that guy said was true I killed Luka,"

*Flash*

I glanced out my window, wind and snow flying wildly in the night sky. The moon had hid itself this night deciding the shadows were a safer place to be then the sky. I sat on the sill of my window, unable to force my eyes to close due to the pain that shot through me every time I tried to lie down. It was a cold night despite the fact that I was inside, the chills of September could still be felt. The sickening feeling that had awoken me began to return.

Finally restlessness and nausea got the better of me and I decided it time to seek out the one person who could calm my nerves enough to let me sleep. The walk down the main stair case was harder than usual from the lack of light due to the moons disappearance. When I finally reached the bottom of the stair case however the voices I heard did anything but calm my nerves. "That's my finally decision Voltaire deal with it." It was a voice I recognized easily as my brothers.

"I hope I heard you wrong Luka." I heard Voltaire's cold voice sound throughout the halls. Curiosity was getting the better of me however and I followed the voices down the hall. I was supposed to be in bed by this point in time but I had woken and saw no point in not seeking out my brother. When my head peaked around the corner I found my brother. "You didn't hear me wrong and I have no intentions of taking it back." I saw Voltaire rise from his place behind his desk. My eyes widening as I caught sight of a long braded piece of leather. "Luka I will tell you this only once. Take back those words and I will lighten your punishment." I saw the determination light my brother's eyes and inwardly shudder at what I knew was to come.

"I'll not take anything back Grandfather." The whip rose quick connecting with Luka's shoulder with a snap. The shirt ripped instantly and the skin torn slightly showing the anger that Voltaire struck with. Luka flinched back slightly but didn't back down the determination in his eyes not fading. The whip came down again and again the snap of the whip echoing in my mind until the sound was bringing tears to my own eyes. I looked up long welts covered my brothers body as he kneeled glaring up at Voltaire.

"Do you understand this yet Luka?" Voltaire said walking closer to Luka. As he raised the whip again I couldn't stand it. "Stop it!" I screamed coming out from behind the door. "Kai," Two voices said in unison, one in anger the other in fear. "Grandfather you have to stop. Whatever Luka did, he doesn't deserve this punishment. You're going to kill him!" I yelled finally. Voltaire glared at me tightening his hand on the whip. "Kai what are you doing up?!" Voltaire barked and I backed down slightly.

"Kai, go to bed." I turned my view to look into the eyes of my brother, the soft fire in his bright crimson eyes transmitting an untold question. "Kai I asked you a question, now answer me!" I pulled my gaze away from my brother and looked back into the eyes of my Grandfather. "I couldn't sleep," I said quietly before continuing. "So I came down stairs." A felt a hand fall on my shoulder along with the slight trickle of some liquid. "Kai you need to go to bed alright." Something in Luka's voice gave me a bad feeling, something final in his voice that felt foreboding. "Luka, what's going on?" I whispered back to him. Luka pulled me closer to him and the smell of blood flooded my nose.

He smiled weakly at me. "I'm going to be leaving for a while but don't worry cause I'll be back soon." "NO!" I heard Voltaire yell but Luka kept me pulled close to him. "Kai don't move." I heard Luka whisper. "If you think for one second that I am going to let you poison Kai you are sadly mistaken. If you will not change your mind then you are not coming back." Luka stood up abruptly, his hands still resting on my shoulders. "Do you really believe that you can keep me from my brother?!"

Voltaire stepped back behind his desk. "If you aren't going to do as I say I will just make sure that you can't come back." I pulled myself out of Luka's grasp and sucked in a breath. Voltaire stood behind his desk a silver gun held pointed directly at him. "Kai run." The words were so quiet that I wasn't sure at first whether I had heard them or not. "KAI RUN!" The voice said in a much louder tine, startling me to turn away from Voltaire. "Think again." There was a loud bang as I felt arms reach around me and spin me to face the wall. There was a strangled sound as weight suddenly fell onto me.

I pushed myself around and screamed. Luka laid on top of me, keeping himself slightly above me with all his strength, blood dripping down from the hole in his throat. "Luka," I choked out as his eyes began to glass over. He turned and landed onto his back with a thump. "LUKA!" I yelled again shaking him slightly. "Don't fall asleep. Luka please you can't fall asleep!" I yelled gripping his shoulders in a death grip. "Kai, please run." Luka whispered as his throat closed up, air not flowing to his lungs. "It's a horrible way to die really. A bullet to the throat can take up to ten minutes to kill a victim, slowly suffocating them until the air that is reaching their lungs becomes depleted by the blood that flows into his lungs from the wound." Voltaire stopped as I glared up at him tears in my eyes. "Damn you!" I yelled flaring my arms at him; he grabbed me tight in his grasp. I let a gasp out as his hand tightened around my wrist. Luka made a strangled cry as he protested Voltaire's action. "Let him go!" He hissed, blood seething from the wound with each word.

"Luka I wish I hadn't had to end this way. You were so strong it is sad to see you reduced to such a state. Unfortunately you made your choice and I couldn't allow you to carry out that choice." I swung with my other hand only to have Voltaire grab it as well. "Shut up!" I screamed just as Voltaire threw me forward. "I'll give you this Luka; spend your last moments wisely." Voltaire walked out of the room as tears continued to fall from my eyes. "Luka please don't die okay? I need you here, what am I ever going to do without you?" Luka reached forward grabbing my hand into his. "Kai you don't need me anymore. You're more than strong enough to make it on your own." I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that he was saying goodbye. "Luka please!" I begged despite knowing he had no control over what was happening.

Luka reached his other hand up and pulled me close into his arms. "Kai, I'm so sorry it had to end like this." He whispered the words to me and as I looked down into his eyes I saw tears running down his cheeks for the first time in my whole life. It was the only time tears had even been seen in his eyes, much less flowing freely as they now were. "I thought I could protect you, I tried, I really did. This…" He said his voice lowering. "It was the only choice I had left. Please forgive me."

I felt his hands fall lacks, his breathing becoming shallow before disappearing into nothing.

*Flash*

"Now I understand." I said quietly, finally understanding the reasoning behind the man's actions. "Kai now you understand. This guy will stop at nothing to get his revenge for what he believes you did to Luka." I looked at the envelope in my hand before looking back at Faina. "I'm sorry." I reached into the envelope, allowing myself one last glance at Faina's dejected face. I dumped out the continence of the envelope, only to find that the only thing left was a single sliver of paper. I looked up at Faina for a moment before turning back to the paper. Two words were scribbled across the paper '_Computer nine'._

The words meant nothing to most people but I wasn't most people and this challenge had been made so that only I would understand them. Without pausing for a moment I threw open the door and ran out. Snow had begun to fall once again and I wasn't a foot out the door when my pocket began to vibrate. I sighed before pulling out my cell phone. The name 'Max' flashing across the screen, I switched the phone to silent and ignored the call. The others would just have to wonder about me for a while. I had more important things to worry about. The street was abandoned, which made things way easier for me.

The first challenge was an easy one. When I was six Luka had taken me to an old café, the upstairs had a series of computers. The only thing was that the café had been closed down somewhere around four years ago due to a terrible fire that had scared the land to a point that it was uninhabitable; something else told me however that I was on the right track with this. The abandoned building stood out like a black scar in the all white surroundings. The door was taped over with long forgotten police tape; the windows boarded up to hide the broken glass. Looking at the place now I had no idea why I had thought the computers might possible still been there, I wasn't claiming defeat just yet however.

It wasn't hard to find a place of entry. The boards that covered the blown out windows were more for looks then actually keeping people out, in other words they were easily pulled away. I slide in threw one of the back windows wanting to keep down the amount of attention I drew in case something actually was in there. The floor was weak; fire had destroyed all stability that had once kept the floor stable.

I ran a hand over the tables that had been left flipped, dust flying into the air as I did. When I was inside far enough I waited a few moments letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. It took me a second or two after my eyes had adjusted to get use to the altered interior. "Alright so where are those stairs?"

"Shit," I muttered as I found them. The stairs were completely burned away. Yes I know fire, wooden stairs, bad mix, but still I had hoped there would be something left of them. That would be too easy though. I looked around for something that could help me. "There" I said as I spotted the banister that resumed about halfway up. I fitted Dranzer into her launcher and aimed just slightly above the top support. If I was figuring this right it would swing down while staying connected to the wall by the final support.

I pulled the rip cord hard sending the blue blade spinning fast at the weak wood. The sound of splintering wood echoed through the halls giving the place an even more abandoned feel then it had before. The banister swung down just as I had expected. _This is way too easy; I mean I know it's the first challenge but come on. _I let the wood swing for a few more moments before deciding it was safe enough to use as my ladder.

Adrenaline began to spike in my vanes as I jumped onto the old wood. Using my upper-body strength I pulled myself up the length of the banister before swinging my legs onto the dilapidating second floor. Keeping the banister in my grip for a few seconds while testing the stability of the old floor, I finally decided that it was safe.

The second floor had somehow managed to survive pretty much intact; the fire had apparently not spread fast enough to consume both floors. From memory I could recall the computers had been kept in the first room on the right, and if I had read the first clue right that was where I was going to find clue number two.

I hesitated at the door for a moment not knowing quite what to do. _'No you have to do this. Rei is counting on you and if wasn't for you he wouldn't be in this dumb mess.' _After a quick breath I pried open the door. I'm not sure what I expected to find, but it definitely wasn't what I saw.

The room had been completely redone; the old wood floors replaced with high quality steal. The broken windows were swapped out as well for some military grade, bullet proof glass. The computers were also changed all of them were now the newest modal. "How the hell?" I muttered not understanding how anyone could have done all this to a room that was inaccessible to the normal person.

No doubt this person had connections, which meant that this 'game' was going to be a hell of a lot harder then I had originally thought. The clue was clear about one thing though, Computer nine. That's when I noticed the thing most off about the whole room. Sitting in the ninth chair, a figure was slumped over the keyboard of the computer.

It didn't take me long to relies the person was dead, it also didn't take me long to notice the restraints that kept the figure bound to the chair. '_He locked this person in here two months ago.'_ I walked over to the chair pulling the body away from the keys.

I didn't recognize the person, it was a young girl probably somewhere in her teens, but it really didn't matter that much a quick glance told me there was nothing special about the victim. The only thing special about this victim was she was the first, I looked around the computer for any hint of another clue, when I couldn't find one there I turned on the computer only to be greeted with a log in page. I tried every possible combination of words that I could think of to open the page, but none of them would work.

"How can I play your fucked up games if I can't even crack this damn code!" I kicked at the desk to see a sticky note flutter to the floor. You had to be kidding me. I picked up the note only to find that the password wasn't there, only a person's name. Rose Landings. Logic didn't take long to figure out the clue as I turned to the girl's body. Searching through her pockets my hands felt two things. One was a piece of paper generic note book paper, the other thing however bent like paper but was harder which meant it was most likely a photo. When I pulled out the objects, I found I had been right on both counts.

On the paper the words username and password were followed by the words Luka Hiwatari and Captured Tiger. I looked down at the other object in my hand, the photo. It was a photo that I recognized without a second thought. A photo snapped at the last championship. Tyson stood in the middle arms raised above his head in the international sign of victory, Max jumping up right beside him trying to grab the trophy with the over energized navy haired blader. I looked to the left of the two bladers to see Rei, one of his arms slung over my shoulder in an attempt to get me to celebrate with them, a pure smile on his face. And then there was me completely ignoring them all, my back turned away as much as Rei would allow me to.

I didn't need to ask why he had put the photo there, it was as painfully obvious as the fact he was trying to get across. Rei had been reaching out to me since day one and I had been locking him out since then. I moved on with my task however not willing to allow myself to become side tracked. I would go over the past later; right now I had to focus on the present. As I logged in with the cruel password and username I saw the computer roar to life. The computer flashing a quick message of welcome before a text box popped on screen. I was about to click out of it when the words caught my eyes.

'_Do you accept? Chose yes or no…'_There was no secret meaning to this clue. This was how he would know my answer. I felt a surge of relief flood though my body. He had taken things into consideration this first 'challenge' was like the starting gun and the second I pulled the trigger my time would start. I clicked through the computer mainframe trying to make sure I wasn't missing anything. "Nothing." I muttered. There was only one thing left for me to do. I took a deep breath before moving the curser over the textbox. I double clicked the yes button before stepping back from the computer.

The computer came to life again as lines of code ran across the bottom of the screen. I watched as the last line of code completed its journey across the screen and yet another screen popped up. It was a video player and no doubt the way I was going to find out my next challenge. I clicked on the play button as fast as I could and wasn't surprised to see the screen filled with the image of the mysteries man.

"Hello Kai I am glad to see you have accepted the terms of our game. Now right behind you is the body of a young girl. Whether or not she is alive or not depends on how long you have taken in getting to her. Either way I have provided you with a way of getting in touch with me. It is a one-way cell phone. I can call you on it but that is all. The way you get it is simple. Behind computer three there is a knife, if she is alive don't worry these walls are sound proof." The man waited a moment letting his words set in. "The phone is inside of her, the plastic wrapping that surrounds it will have kept it safe from the stomachs acid. Take the knife and cut into her. When you get the phone press one and call. I'll give you your first real challenge then. By the way you can call me Akuma. Goodbye for now Kai."

I stared at the screen for a few moments. He wanted me to cut this girl open and what I found worse is the fact that he was willing to let me do that to her while she was alive. I felt slightly guilty at the fact that I was glad she was dead. It was easier to convince myself into doing it knowing she was already dead then if I had to do it while she was alive.

There was something else though that made me move, my timer. My timer had started and I couldn't afford to waste time. Rushing over to the third computer I found the knife taped to the back of the monitor. I pulled the knife from the back of the monitor. I felt the full weight of the blade press down in my hand. Moving quickly to keep myself from thinking about what I was about to do. As I stood over the body however my conviction began to waver. I shook my head, _'No, Kai you can't fuck this up. You have to do this' _I aimed the blade down at an angle, that way I would have less strokes to cut thru the flesh.

I lifted the shirt up to so that the flat of her stomach was left uncovered. With one last breath I sent the blade into her stomach. The flesh tore like paper under the cold blades metal. When I had my first strike across the stomach I made a smaller slit branching off it as to allow myself room to work. Blood pulled around chair and covered my hands. Somehow I suppressed the urge to gag as I reached a hand into her.

It didn't take long for me to find the stomach and thankfully the organ was soft making it easy to rip through. I pulled back quick and waited as the stomach acid spilled out. When the greenish yellow liquid subsided I reached in again my finger connected with the plastic object and I pulled it out. In my hand was a plastic bag that looked a lot like a zip-lock bag and in the bag a black flip phone. I whipped of my hands on the girls jacket. My hands were still stained red but for the most part the blood and guts were gone.

I opened the bag being careful to not drop the phone in my hast. I flipped it open and without thinking I pressed one and call. One ring, two rings, three rings, then finally. "Hello." A voice hummed over the receiver. "Don't answer me this is prerecorded. This conversation is something like a test. Just to make sure the phone works you see. Now if you will look behind you." I did as he said and turned, only to find the computer opening two more windows. "You will see two timers. One has a month of time on it that is your overall timer. The other has five minutes, that one well you'll figure that one out soon enough."

The line went dead the second the word enough rung through the receiver. As I stared at the monitor I saw the two timers that he had been talking about begin to count down. I didn't need to be told what the second timer was for. I grabbed the nearest chair and ran at the tinted windows. I threw the chair and it sailed through the window sending shattered glass to the earth below. I glanced back at the screen. The timer had run down to three minutes, still enough time. I ran to the window jumping up into the sill. I would have to jump out far enough to avoid the shattered glass and make the grass. '_That shouldn't be a problem.' _I gave myself a slight boost of power as I threw myself out the window. I curled up diverting the impact over my whole body. My jump was a little weak however and I felt the glass pierce into my shoulder. _'Alright pull it together.'_ I got to my feet, swiping absently at the glass on my shoulder and ran full speed away from the building. It should be in about ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. No sooner had I gotten to one then the building behind me erupted in an inferno of flames.

I looked on at the fire burning, feeling the blood trickle down my shoulder. With a sigh I turned away from the building I needed to get out of there before cops showed up. Being the only one at a crime scene would not be a good thing and I couldn't save Rei from jail.

The sound of a phone rang through the quite night air. I looked back down at the black phone and flipped it open. "Hello?' I said coldly. "Kai?"

A/N

Hm, that's looks like a good place to end it.

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while

I just haven't been able to get this chapter done for some reason.

Anyways hope you all liked the new chapter

**Iluvbeyblade****: **thank you so much for all the reviews you have given this story. Normally I do leave it till the end and I have no idea why I did that there. Anyways I hope you enjoy the rest of these chapters

**Black wolf-knot: **Hehe thanks for your review and I am sorry this chapter still isn't "long" but it is longer? That work for now? Anyways hope you keep enjoying

**Suzanne: **Thanks for your review it always means a lot to me. I am glad you thought it was cliff hangish I couldn't think of the best way to end it, so I hope it wasn't too bad. Anyways thanks for the reviews

**Not-Completely-Insane: **Thank you for your review and thanks anyways about the song fic writer I'll find someone eventually.

**My Own Demise: **Where are you?! I miss your reviews. Sniff, sniff. Please review again soon Kay. I miss my brother! Waaaaaa!

Anyways Thanks all of you for reviewing!


	5. Forget me

Hello everyone so since I left things at such a cliff hangish spot I am not going to go on and on about my own personal life that lefts be honest no one on her really cares about. No instead I am just going to give you all the Disclaimer and let you read this little chapter.

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Beyblade, tying , don't, most likely never will, dreaming I do though.

Oh also warning: I kill characters sad but true. People die it's part of life, fiction or not.

Anyways hope you enjoy.

_The sound of a phone rang through the quite night air. I looked back down at the black phone and flipped it open. "Hello?' I said coldly. "Kai?"_

The world faded away into black as I heard the voice on the other end. _"Hello? Kai are you there?" _For a moment I thought I would drop the phone but as the voice spoke again I recovered from my shock. "Rei?" I could hear a sigh of relief come from the other end of the phone. _"Thank God. I was worried that you hadn't made it out." _

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; did he really just say he was worried about me? "Rei where are you?" _"Kai listen forget everything. Forget me, forget this game, forget the deal, everything you hear me!" _I heard the distant sound of sirens and was sane enough to know I needed to get out of there. "Rei are you insane?" I hissed quietly as I started walking father back into the woods. "Just tell me where you are and I'll be there to get you out." There was a long pause on the other end and I feared that I had lost him for a moment. "_Kai, you can't help me alright. This game is rigged against you. There is no way you can possibly win and the longer you play the more people will get hurt. The more people will DIE Kai. I know that bothers you. You can pretend to be heartless all you want but I know you, the real you, the Kai Hiwatari that would give his life in a second to protect a complete stranger."_

"Your right, MY life, Rei, not yours, your life is not my life. Your life and mine aren't even on the same level of importance." The other end went silent once again. _"Kai, what makes my life so important? What have I ever done in my life that could possibly justify the loss of another's life? Kai please give this up, for me and for everyone else." _I opened my mouth to argue this when I felt my other phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Come on," I muttered, but Rei of course heard me. _"Kai, is that Max. Is he calling you?" _ I couldn't understand the panic in the neko-jin's voice but I pulled out the other phone, Max's name flashing across the screen.

"Yeah it's Ma-" Rei cut me off before I could finish my thought. "_Answer it now and Kai give this up." _I was about to protest, to say that Max could wait, but Rei hung up on his end. I slid the black phone into my pants pocket and flipped open my normal cell phone. "Hello." I said in a steal tone, before I heard the erratic sobs coming from the other end. "_Kai? Oh Kai is that you? Please tell me that it's you?" _I couldn't figure out what could have happened to put the blond into such a state but I figured ignoring him wouldn't help.

"Calm down Max. Yes it's me. Now what's wrong?" Max took a shaky breath. "_Thank God. I was worried that I was too late." _The blonds breathing became erratic over the phone once again and I took a deep breath. "Max please calm down. Now what happened? What are you talking about being too late?" After a shaky breath from the other end Max began to speak.

"_It couldn't have been but five maybe ten minutes after you left. These men showed up at the hotel. They were asking for you and Tyson told them that you weren't here but they wouldn't leave. After a few minutes of shouting, they . . . they started to get violent. One of them he . . . he pulled a gun and he. . ."_

Max broke off again a cry coming to the boy's voice. "Max! Tell me what happened." I said trying to keep the boy calm to the best of my abilities. "_They shot him! They shot Tyson and when Kenny tried to go for the phone they shot him to. I tried to run but one of them hit me in the back of the head. Right before I blacked out though I heard one of them say that you were next. I was worried that they would have found you. I was worried that you were . . . "_

I didn't need Max to finish his words to know what he thought. "Max where are you?" "_I'm at the hospital. They said I have a slight concussion, but Kenny, he's in a coma and they don't know if he is going to make it and Tyson . . ." _I took a deep breath already heading for the hospital. "Tyson is dead isn't he?" I asked in a low voice. The response I got was in whisper, barely a breath. "Yes."

I took a relaxing breath before returning my thoughts to the blond on the phone. "Max I am on my way alright. Just try to stay calm until I get there alright." "Kai wait there is one more thing." I looked both ways before running across the street. No time to catch a cab, I would have to run it. "What is it?" I asked dogging around some people in my mad dash for the hospital. I don't know why I was running, I just felt like I needed to get there.

"Kai, Rei is alive. He was there. With them, wait no, not with them. They dragged him there, made him watch. I don't know what they were trying to do but it seemed to work. At the end of it Rei walked out with them of his own free will. Kai I'm really worried about what is going to happen to Rei. If you had seen him. . ." I cut him off I really didn't need to hear anymore.

"Max, try not to worry too much about Rei. I'll take care of that, alright?" There was a moment of silence on the other end. "Kai just . . . please don't do anything that will make me the last Bladebreaker alright?" I waited a few seconds thinking about his words. "I won't." I ran up to the hospital's front door. "Max I am at the hospital. Where are you?" "I'm in Kenny's room." I walked in through the doors, the chemical smell evading my nose. "Max I'll be there soon, bye." I hung up the phone and walked up to the front desk.

"I need Kenny from the Bladebreakers room." The lady behind the desk blinked at me a few times, no doubt surprised by my blatant attitude. "Um are you family?" I narrowed my eyes slightly, leaning onto the desk. "Kai Hiwatari." I said coldly, her attitude to me changed very quickly. "Oh, I am so sorry. I had no idea it was you." I sharpened my glare and she began to type on her computer.

"He is in room 118." She said looking up from her computer. I walked off to the right of the desk; in no time at all I had come to room 118.

I walked in and saw Max curled up on a chair beside the brunettes bed. The blond was talking to the younger in a semi-normal voice. "Then there was the time that Tyson battled Rei and Rei won the first round easy. You had to come to the rescue to pull Tyson's but out of the fire as normal." Tears came to the blonds eyes and I knocked on the door. Max turned to face the door, taking a shaky breath in.

"Kai, you're here. Good I was worried that you had been lying about coming." I shook my head once before entering the room and closing the door. "What were you doing?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Max looked back at the bed with his sleeping friend. "My told me that when a person is in a coma hearing the voice of a friend or family member can help them wake up. Also if you tell them about memories it can help them put things together faster." I nodded leaning against the wall, I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, listening to the beeping sounds of the machines.

*Flashback*

I curled up on the bed. I thought for a few moments that I had gone color blind, everything was white. The bed, the walls, the floor, everything was a pale white. Where was I? "Kai, you're up, that's good." I turned to where the voice had come from. "Luka?" The person shook their head. "No Kai. Luka has gone on a little," He chuckled slightly as he thought of the correct word. "Vacation . . . but don't worry your grandfather has put me in charge of your recovery."

I sat up in the bed, something was off here. One Voltaire didn't give vacation and two I wasn't sick. I narrowed my eyes into a glare. "Who are you for real?" I said coldly. The man walked all the way into his room. "My name is Boris Balkov and as I said I will be taking care of you in your brother's absence." I closed my eyes something still wasn't adding up.

"Why am I here?" I asked not opening my eyes. "Don't you remember? You became very ill." I crossed my arms concentrating hard on trying to remember. "No I don't remember getting sick. i also don't remember Luka saying anything about going on any vacation. Now why don't stop all your lies and tell me what is really going on."

Boris chuckled, Voltaire was right, the boy was stubborn. "Alright. Luka is dead; you are here to be reassessed to see if you are ready to be moved into the abbey. I run the abbey; I am the one who runs the abbey, which means I am the one who is now in charge of you." I allowed my eyes to open, but managed to keep the disgust off my face. "Now that we understand one another," Boris said walking closer to me.

"It's time you- Wake up!" I blinked once; Boris looked as confused by his words as I did. Boris shook his head however and continued his advancement. He pulled a blade out from his sleeve and I realized just what type of test this was going to be. "Now Kai it's time to- Wake up Kai!"

I jerked upwards putting a hand to my head. I looked upward; Max was standing over me, a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Kai sorry to wake you up but I didn't think the floor was the best place for you to sleep." I looked around me. We were still at the hospital; I was sitting on the floor beside the window. When had I fallen asleep?

"You fell asleep about half an hour ago. You seemed pretty wiped so I decided it best to let you just sleep. I wouldn't have waked you up but visiting hours are over and they have Okayed me to leave." I nodded once, standing up. "Max, call Mr. Dickenson and tell him we need a new place to stay." Max nodded once before walking out of the room.

"How did everything get so screwed up?" I said with a sigh, running a hand threw my hair. 'Rei, what is going on with you?' Closing my eyes Rei's words entered my mind yet again. _"Kai listen, forget everything. Forget me, forget this game, forget the deal, everything you hear me!" _'Why do you want me to give up so badly?' I turned to the window looking out into the distance. I pulled out the black cell phone, running a finger over the screen before flipping it open. The screen was blank, which meant that Akuma hadn't contacted me.

I closed my eyes for a second, letting my mind go for a second.

"I didn't think you cared." A voice teased. I turned around and spotted a neko-jin walking towards me. "What are you going on about now?" I asked leaning back against the railing. "Tyson said you're giving us the day off." I shrugged my shoulders as he came to stand by me.

"Hn," He rolled his eyes and sighed in fake exasperation. "Whatever you say Kai, as if you didn't know it was Tyson's birthday today. A day off your present to him?" I almost let myself smile, but I resisted that urge. "Hn," I said closing my eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." We settled into a comfortable silence both of us lost in our own thoughts. "You know, I was thinking about going back home for the weekend." I glanced over at him slightly surprised by his statement. "Really?" He nodded once before catching sight of me out of the corner of his eyes. Only if that is alright with you though Kai."

I shrugged my shoulders once. "Your home, your choice." I said shortly, before returning to my own thoughts. "Your Grandfather's trial is coming up soon right?" I looked over at him again. "Yeah." Rei smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it so much. We'll all be right there behind you and when his is put behind bars, everything will smooth out." I sighed heavily. If only things were that easy. "A optimist as always Rei." He laughed slightly, before turning his view back to the horizon. "Yep, never made much sense to me to see the glass half empty. The world is going to keep on turning with or without me, so I might as well join in for the ride, you know?"

I turned my own view back to the horizon. "Whatever you say Rei." I muttered under my breath. He was sounding a little bit too much like a fortune cookie for my taste, but I had kind of gotten use to it. There were another few moments in which we just stood there but, per usual, Rei broke the silence. "Kai, I just thought I tell you that no matter what, I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk about anything, or even if you just want some company." I glanced over at him and caught the sincerity in his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

I was pulled back from my memories as the hospital door slide back open. "Mr. Dickenson is sending a car to pick us up. He said that he would take care of everything." I nodded just enough to let Max know I had heard him.

"Kai, are you alright?" I let my gaze drop down to the black phone in my hand. _"Give this up Kai!"_ I put a hand to my head as Rei's voice entered my mind once again. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." We made our way out of the hospital, not a word shared between us. I felt kind of bad for Max. There was no one left really to help him sort things out. First it was Rei, than I guess it was kind of me, now Kenny and Tyson. No matter how bad I felt though I couldn't risk consoling him too much. If I said something that broke my agreement with Akuma, Rei would be gone from me forever.

The cab showed up a mere seconds after we had left the hospital. According to the cab driver we were staying in a new hotel on the other side of town, with detailed security on the room 24/7. Not the most ideal location for sneaking out, but I had gotten around worse, so not too bad. All our things had been moved from one hotel to the other by the time we got there.

MR Dickenson meet up with us at the hotel entrance. "Boys, oh boys, I am so very sorry for all this. I had no idea something like this would happen. Trust me when I say I have the best minds on the case trying to track down these villains and bring them into justice."

I tuned out after a while, nothing he said would really change anything and while I did appreciate the older man's help, I had never really cared for his lectures. Something though brought me back to the real world before Mr. Dickenson had finished his speech; the slight vibration of the black cell phone in my pocket. "Mr. Dickenson," I interrupted. "May I go to the room?" Mr. Dickenson had been talking to Max mainly anyways, so I figured it wouldn't be that big a deal. "Of course Kai. Just tell the lady at the front desk that you are with me and she will give you your key." I nodded once eager to get inside, but careful not to show it.

The second I was inside however I flipped open the phone. I prayed it was Rei on the other end but something told me it wasn't. "Hello?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time today. _"Hello Kai, I am glad to see you got my present." _"Akuma," I said my voice low, as I made my way to a darker corner of the hotel. "_I am sure you have heard by now of my interaction with your friends, but understand that has nothing to do with you. In fact the only reason they asked for you is we thought you hadn't found our packet yet." _I felt my anger boiling up inside me, if he was standing in front of me right now, this hotel would be getting a blood bath.

"Tell me the next challenge." I hissed warningly. When I heard the laughter coming from the other end however I wondered what I was doing. "_Alright Kai, you want to know what your next challenge. What your first REAL challenge is. Fine I will tell you, but know you can't start it until tomorrow regardless of whether I tell you tonight or not." _ I wanted so badly to yell 'says you' in his ear but I wasn't stupid and I hadn't made it this far in life by acting like it.

"Just tell me." I said coldly. _"Alright fine. Your next challenge will be in the thing responsible for creating the tiger attack on the Americans. It will be here for day only and that is tomorrow. You better do your research you Hiwatari, otherwise this game is all but over."_

I heard the other line go dead and smiled to myself, too bad for Akuma that my Grandfather had been adamant in me learning about the wars of the world. Including the infamous attack on Pearl Harbor, in which the Japanese issued a surprise attack, which was coded by the word tiger. The attack was carried out, if I remembered correctly, by the A6M zero line. Something wasn't adding up though, why would they have a A6M zero here in Russia.

That's when it hit me, if I changed around the letters in fit something else perfectly. AM was a common term used for incoming American airplanes, taking the 6 and 0 would make it easy to find an incoming plane with those two numbers only. Now all I had to do is find out which incoming American plane was the one Akuma was referring to and beat whatever challenge he had set up on it. "Akuma you chose the wrong person to challenge. " I said sliding the phone back into my pocket.

A/N

And so this chapter is complete.

I had really meant to have the next challenge in this chapter but when I finished this and wrote the full nest challenge I realized just how insanely long that was for a chapter, so I cut in half.

But hopefully that means I will have the next chapter up much quicker.

**Iluvbeyblade**: Yay! I am glad I could step things up a notch for ya. I am also glad that the thing with Luka made sense, you have no idea how long it took me to come up with a realistic way to have that happen, XD. Guess you know why Max was calling now huh? Anyways, thanks as always for your reviews, bit of sunshine in my day! 

**My Own Demise: **I have done it! All the elements you wanted in this story have now been brought in. WHAT! Haha, I brought in your WW, you are such a war junky you know that. Anyways, you did npt it was the black phone ringing not his regular one right? Kay you aren't slipping on me are you? Haha na never mind. You know I love you and thanks for reviewing hope this chapter was good


	6. The Art of Breaking

Alright then. . . so after a lot of persuasion by some friends of mine, and some huge plot help by another friend of mine who I must thank immensely for all the assistance with the all the "Rei" chapters Invincible is back.

The next few chapters are going to be the other side of the story, or Rei's side and you all should be pre-warned Rei's chapters are why I moved the rating up to M. In other words if you would like to continue reading this but would like to avoid the . . . um not so kiddy themes I will try to give warnings before things happen, alright?

**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned Beyblade, along with about another dozen shows, games, books, and movies, but, eh.

* * *

I felt the gun being shoved deeper into the soft skin on my neck. It was those two whispered words though that made me scream. 'Got you,' I looked forward as I heard the gun discharge. 'No,' the thought screamed through my head as the bullet pierced into Kai's chest, droplets of blood flying to the ground. The weight from my back disappearing and the grip went lacks. "KAI!" I screamed his name in desperation. I watched as he fell to his knees. Face down like a dog before he gave out, unable to even hold himself like that.

Without the weight holding me back, I ran to his side. If I didn't flip him over he would suffocate. I flipped him onto his back as soon as I got the chance. My eyes caught sight of his, as he gasped for breath, at least he wasn't dead yet. "You idiot" I whispered running my hand gently over the wound, trying to determine how deep it truly was.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, kitten." I turned around to see the gun pointed at Kai's head. I couldn't help my anger from taking over, my eyes slitting in rage, as pure hatred filled me. "Damn you!" I cried, lunging forward without thinking. I only had a moment to understand what happened as I felt a sharp blow land on the back of my head. Pain splintered out from the base of my skull as darkness over took me.

* * *

I awoke, what must have been several hours later, but I made sure not to open my eyes. It was obvious I wasn't on the sidewalk in Moscow any longer, and so the question remained where was I? My head felt like someone had sent a knife through the base of my skull and left it there, making figuring things out twice as hard. Instead I let my other senses explore my surroundings, trying my best to make a mental map of the area.

It is utterly silent and the floor beneath me is gritty with dirt. A dank, musty sent fills my lungs as I breath in. 'Ow,' I think, even breathing is painful at this time. I wasn't beaten but . . . it wasn't like the attackers had been gentle either. I raise my arm to finger the wound at the base of my skull, only to find I can't move. My arms felt too heavy to move. I try a little harder and I am rewarded with a little more movement and the unmistakable clanging of metal on stone. My eyes fly open despite my 'play dead, until you know what's going on' scheme. When I see my surroundings I realize just how very screwed I am.

I am shackled to the floor by four chains, one for each limb, each about four feet in length, my arms are technically chained to the wall, where as my legs are attached to the floor. The room I am stuck in is, at best, 50 sq ft, with completely bare walls. The tiny window in the heavy oak door is the only evidence of a world beyond. It's then that it hits me, I am a prisoner. I've been kidnapped for whatever reason. Panicked I sat up quickly, and was rewarded with a sudden wave of dizziness. Placing a hand to my head I cataloged my injuries, dirty, a few cuts and bruises and of course chained, but other then that, nothing worse.

From some ways off I hear a door slam above me, followed by the rhythmic fall of footsteps down stairs that alerts me, my awakening has not gone unnoticed. I force myself to my feet; there was no way I was going to be caught off guard. I waited preparing myself as the key turned in the lock. I took a deep breath reading myself for a full on confrontation with the thugs that had started this whole mess.

That's why I was caught off guard when the person that entered was not the thugs but a single man, upper twenties at most. He had silver hair and blue eyes. His stance was that of a dictator, powerful and sure in his movements. I inwardly shuddered as his icy blue eyes meet with mine. Something in them scared me, something I couldn't quite place.

The man had brought a sack with him as he had entered; it was a fair sized bag, which made me wonder what he meant it for. He set it down on the floor softly as he could; making sure nothing within made a sound. He stood back up, making quick steps back to the door and closing the cell door. Never once has his eyes left my own, not even to blink.

Finally the eye contact breaks, but not for a reason I like as he begins looking me up and down, studying me, mentally mapping me out. It was disturbing to say the least. Then he looked back at my eyes and something changed, for a moment I thought he was surprised by the color, most people not being familiar with neko-jin's but it was something else. Something in the gaze that made me feel sick, along with the undeniable fear that was building in the pit of my stomach.

I know some of my emotion must have made their way to my face, because a smile that made my skin crawl spread across his face. Slowly he begins to move towards me. For every step he takes forward I try to take one back. Like a cat playing with a mouse, before long though I am out of places to run, and like a mouse trapped by a cat. I am out of luck.

Pain flashes through my shoulder in a sudden searing burst. I let out a cry before dropping to my knees. I grip at the wounded area on my shoulder, feeling the torn flesh beneath my hand as blood swelled around the wound. I look up at him, a dark glare in my eyes; he stood above me, his belt hanging from his hands like a whip, the buckle with small droplets of blood now present.

In a few moments he comes at me again, this time however I am ready. I try to defend myself but the chains keep me from being able to properly. My attacker lands several more blows, though no breaking the skin as the first, before I finally drop my attempts to prevent it and curl up into a tight ball. I lay like that for what feels like hours as the blows continued to rain down all over my body.

Finally it stopped; I wait for a few seconds expecting the blows to come again. When they don't I begin to uncurl but the second I do that strong hands grab my arms; forcing me spread eagle on the ground with my hands right next to the wall. He stands over me straddling my waist, and begins swinging at me.

I try and fight back, but my attack backfires as he catches my hand mid-strike forces it under me. Again and again the strikes fall, until I feel like my bones have melted. He grabs my head and slams it onto the ground, his fingers pulling the wrap from my hair. He lifts my head again and slams it down, my vision blurs for a second and I can only pray to pass out. Blood mixes with my now loss hair, dying my raven locks red.

I let my mind wonder, trying to detach myself from the world around me. One thought though pulls my mind into a whirlwind of thoughts 'Why am I here?' Obviously I had at one point done something to piss this guy off, but what? I couldn't even remember meeting this guy before. So if that was the case, what did he have against me that would make him not only hurt me but also an innocent person . . . innocent person; KAI! The thought ripped through my mind like a bolt of lightning.

He had been shot in the chest, it had looked so bad, so fatal, I prayed to every god and goddess I could think of that he was really alright. Kai . . . I knew the others talked about us, heck, if I were them I would talk about us too. Maybe they had always talked about us, but it had definitely gotten worse as of late. Kai and I had been sharing rooms from the get-go. It had seemed like the most natural thing to do, seeing as how we were the oldest and most mature of the group. So when Mr. Dickenson gave us our room keys in Moscow, I knew it was only thanks to Max that Tyson didn't get himself killed.

Tyson was always one to talk first, think later and so the comment that Max stopped him from saying could have had really bad results, a comment that I only heard later. "Hey Mr. D" Tyson had started, telling Max the joke he had thought of. "You might as well just get them a room with one bed; they'll just push theirs together anyways."

To be honest I didn't really care what they others thought or said, since I had nothing against homosexuals. What got me was the fact that Tyson assumed he knew mine and Kai's relationship better then we did ourselves. Kai had never made any indications, to me or anyone else, that the two of us were anything more then teammates/part-time confident. As for myself . . . well, I can't see myself marring Kai and I've had my fair share of attractions to girls in the past, but Kai _is_ the most precious thing in my life.

Aside from the few stray fantasy, (such as us both going back to our room after a win, and creating our own "after-party",) in which, sorry Tyson, we wouldn't even bother pushing our beds together, I haven't any urges that go beyond the boundaries of friendship. I want to be there for him, his shoulder to lean on when he was in need, but nothing beyond that. Kai . . . I'm not in love with him, though it can be so painfully confusing at times . . . because I wanted to be there for him no matter what. I wanted to be the one that he relied on when he felt all else would fail, and I couldn't do that dead.

With this thought in mind I pulled myself back to my reality. My skull feels like it's been smashed to pieces. Every inch of my upper body is black and blue with bruises. My captor sat back on my hips and ripped open the front of my shirt to observe his handiwork. He leans down towards me and begins to rub his hands down my chest, I wince as his hands slides over the wound on my shoulder, his fingers digging into the flesh slightly so that blood slipped over it. He lifts his hand from the wound and licks my blood from it, his face breaking into a demented grin as he did. He leans down over me till I can feel his breath in my ear. "Your mine." He whispered, his hands tracing down my sides. He repositioned so his face was inches away from mine. I didn't know what he was doing, but I didn't like it, I liked it even less knowing I couldn't do anything about it. With one of my arms suppressed behind my back and the other numb with pain.

He drops down onto me, placing his full weight squarely on me. His face finds its way to my neck. I hold my breath as I feel the sickly wet heat on my neck as he starts licking me and his hips began moving rhythmically on top of mine. My mind began to go into hyper mood; this was one step down from full out rape! I wanted to fight back but my body felt numb under his weight. Panic however was stronger then the pain and I forced myself to start fighting back. I tried first to pull my arms up, despite the pain; I tried to kick, to yell anything that might make him stop. As I thrashed I felt his lips turn up in a smirk.

I pulled hard to the left, hoping to throw him off me, only to be stopped where I was by the chains. Finally he pulled back. Sitting on me still he let a low chuckle escape his throat. For the first time since this started our eyes meet, it is then that I understand, that look in his eyes I hadn't recognized before, it was hunger, and it was a hunger for me.

**

* * *

**

**Racerrabbit**: I know what you mean about not normally reading them. To be honest normally I don't either, but this idea was something about four of my friends were talking about and well . . . just sort of happed I guess.

**M** (You know who you are) Thanks for all the plot help and all the help you are going to be in the future of this story.

Much love to all, bye!


	7. Not a Real Chapter, I am soooo sorry

**I am really sorry to say this to everyone but this story is only going to have one more chapter before going up for adoption. **

**If anyone would like to have this story please PM me, if no one claims it within a month of my next update it will be retired for good. Like I said I am sorry that it has come to this but I am unable to finish it due to personal reasons. If you would like to adopt it, I have the storyline typed out and would willing give it to you as a guide line. **

**If no one adopts this story and I must retire it, but you would like to know how it was going to end please PM me, and I will tell you.**

**Again I am soooo, soooo, sorry,**

**~GatewaysDiary**


End file.
